Don't let go
by guysgisbornes
Summary: Lorna Silverstone - half elf, half dwarf - handmaiden to Princess Dis. During her time working in Erebor, Thorin falls desperately in love with her. But as Prince of Erebor he cannot under an circumstances fall in love with a maid. But even after the attack of Smaug, can they're love still grow?
1. Chapter 1

_**The same version to this is on Wattpad, with the cast of who's in this fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy :))**_

 **Chapter 1**

A swallow flew by Lorna Silverstone's window, landing gracefully on the stone that gave space to its small figure. The crimson red curtains in her room were slowly moving with the wind that came through the half-open window. The swallow chirped a little, its small head clicking its head around, allowing itself to get familiar with its surroundings. It hopped further towards the window frame, reluctant to come inside the house, afraid.

Lorna sat peacefully reading her favorite book by her desk below the window. She heard the chirps and glanced up away from her book to glare at the beautiful, tiny bird that stood near her. Still holding her book, she smiled up at the creature, hoping it would stay where it was. It seemed happy.

Turning away from the bird, she read more of her book while listening to the bird's chirp and the noises of the busy market outside. It was peaceful days like this that she would relax and read a book her mother would recommend to her. The book was about Elvish fighting techniques, something her mother was teaching Lorna recently. Although she was only half Elf, she still preferred Elvish tradition than dwarven, unlike her father who was a dwarf who preferred her to know the ways of dwarven culture, it wasn't something that interested Lorna at all. Dwarves were just brutes with stubborn attitudes. Whilst Elves were calmer and intellectual; they enjoyed the beauty in life, whereas dwarves only cared for their food and pick axes.

Despite this, Lorna had nothing against dwarves, after all, her younger sister, Bellaena is more dwarf than anyone Lorna has ever met - even more than their father.

Bellaena Silverstone, the younger sibling, with flaming red hair like fire - while her skin was pink covered in freckles like scattered stars. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, but not like Lorna. Lorna was starlight itself. She was exactly like her mother; vibrant white hair, crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin like a doll. Everything about her was perfect - and that's what drove Bellaena insane.

Bellaena only cared about herself, always talking about herself and making everyone know how spectacular she was. Borin, their father, didn't care much for what her personality was like, he was too proud that she was more dwarf than the rest of them. That would mean he could give her away to a wealthy lord of some kind, whilst Lorna wanted to do things with her life. She didn't want to be someone's wife, she wanted to travel the world and learn unimaginable things no one could ever dream of.

"Lorna, get down here now!" Lorna heard her father call from downstairs. Placing her book down on the desk, she carefully stood up - making sure not to scare off the swallow that sat peacefully on the stone. As she walked further away from the swallow, she breathed out a deep sigh. Whatever her father was shouting for wasn't going to be something good. He and Bellaena had been away the whole morning because they were attending a meeting with a lord to ensure whether or not Bellaena was suitable for his son to marry. Although Lorna was older and kinder, her father made sure to not let her interfere with these sort of matters. A dwarven lord would not want to marry an elf - despite her father being a dwarf himself, everyone knew she was more elf, more like her mother. And that was her curse.

Lorna sometimes wondered why her mother married her father. If he was so ashamed of marrying an elf, then why did he? Was it arranged? She remembered when she was a child how in love her parents were, it wasn't until Lorna began reading more into elvish culture did Borin suddenly grow bitter.

Making her way down the stairs, Lorna walked past Bellaena who immediately gathered up her skirts and rushed upstairs into her room. It was like fire on a candlestick, her dress being all white and her hair red. It was stunning. "Are you alright?" Lorna asked her, witnessing her sister turn away from her and huff slightly.

"Go away," Bellaena hissed before slamming the door behind her.

Not bothering to trouble her more, Lorna instantly knew why Bellaena was upset. The meeting with the lord didn't go well.

Nearing the kitchen, she could hear her father's grunts as he leaned against the bench, his arms folded across his chubby belly. Lorna was taller than her father, only slightly, though, and that was only because of her mother's genes.

"Where's your mother?" Borin asked, his voice low in anger probably. Like Bellaena, Borin had red hair. His beard was brushed through, like his hair, most likely because he was dressing to look smart for the lord.

Lorna replied, "gone out."

Borin snorted, "of course, never here in the bloody house," he muttered under his breath.

"Father, what happened today?" Lorna asked, praying to Mahal that he wouldn't burst out in anger and scare her. She hated it when her father was angry.

Suddenly he regained himself and calmed down, "your sister wasn't suitable for the lord's son," he told her, "it's the eighth time this year, Lorna!"

"Surely, you should just give it time till Bellaena grows more - m-more mature, I mean," Lorna stuttered a little, unsure of what to say to hopefully calm his nerves down even more.

"She's eighteen years old, Lorna," Borin said, "she's old enough."

That was true. Bellaena was eighteen and Lorna was twenty-one, and even though Bellaena was the right age to marry like every other woman their age, she still couldn't find anyone because she was too horrible. Lorna loved her but hated her at the same time. She could never understand her sister, she knew she was jealous of her but there was no need since Bellaena was beautiful herself. It didn't make sense to Lorna, at all.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Lilanna Silverstone, Lorna and Bellaena's mother rushed in, her hair tangled across her face and her lilac dress at the bottom covered in mud. She must've run home, but why?

"Lorna, you have no idea what just happened! You are going to be over the moon once I tell you!" Lilanna's face etched wide, her blue eyes smooth like caramel now bright and energetic.

Lorna's brows burrowed together, curiosity and concern written all over her face. "What's happened?" She asked, her eyes flicked over to her father who too looked concerned.

Lilanna burst out in hysterical laughter, "you've got a job working as Princess Dis' handmaiden!" Lorna wasn't surprised, her mother worked as handmaiden to Dis' mother and promised Lorna from a young age that she would get her a job working in the palace.

Despite that, putting on a happy face, Lorna jumped in glee for her mother. Although she preferred staying at home and help her father around his workshop, she knew they needed the money, and so did she if she were to travel in the future like she always dreamed of doing.

"Oh my goodness!" Lorna squealed, "that's amazing-" she was interrupted by Bellaena who had clearly grown curious to the noise downstairs and rushed to see what was happening. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, her white dress hung up somewhere so she wore her plain brown gown.

"Why are you happy?" She snapped, her golden hazel eyes flashed in anger. Standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall she appeared almost like a shadow.

"My darling!" Lilanna walked over to Bellaena and hugged her tightly, from Borin and Lorna's perspective Bellaena rolled her eyes, refusing to hug back. Lilanna didn't mind and looked back at Lorna, beaming down at her. "Lorna has got a job working at the palace, a handmaiden for the Princess," she paused and glanced back to look down at Bellaena, "aren't you happy for her?"

Bellaena looked at her older sibling up and down, envy reeked her eyes like a plague, "I can't contain my happiness," she replied, her voice dull and bored.

"Well, I for one are happy for you, little dove," Borin wrapped one arm around his eldest and squeezed her arm, Lorna smiled appreciatively.

"You work first thing tomorrow," Lilanna said, "so you must get to sleep earlier than usual."

Lorna went to bed that night full of anxiety. What was the Princess like? Hopefully not at all like Bellaena. She had seen the royal family only once. At some festival, they arrived in Dale to celebrate for. Lorna recalled seeing the three children. Of course, all of them older than her, but at the time they were all children. Dis was the youngest, and she remembered her always happy and smiling, then there was the middle child; Frerin who looked up to his older brother Thorin. Thorin was handsome, there was no doubt about that, Lorna always heard the women talking about him whenever she went out to the market. After all, he was the Prince - and everyone loved Princes. But not Lorna. In all honesty, she felt sorry for the royal family. They seem to always have pressure on them, everywhere they go everyone knows them. Must be tiring.

As she feel into a deep sleep, the last thing she remembered was Thorin - the regal prince.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie," Lilanna caressed her daughter's moonlight hair delicately, trying not to be too harsh to wake her up. "It's morning, you must get up."

Despite getting enough sleep, Lorna still felt the weight of exhaustion on her. Like bricks tied up around her back. It was agonising. As she got up and out of bed, she groaned in response.

"You alright?" Her mother asked, her eyes scanning her body immediately for any signs of injury.

"Just my back," Lorna tried to stretch it out but it still didn't work.

"I'll make you something to calm down the pain," her mother assured her, softly. Lorna smiled tiredly at her mother, her eyes only a little open. Chuckling at the sight of it, Lilanna walked out the room to make her daughter what she needed.

Eventually, Lorna walked over to her closet to look for something appropriate to wear. She knew from her mother's experience of being Dis' mother's handmaiden that there wasn't any need to wear anything fancy. Being a handmaiden meant cleaning the Princess' rooms, clothing and bathing her, brushing her hair and putting makeup on her if she pleased - fundamentally this could mean her gowns could get ruined or dirty.

Reaching out her ebony green gown, she quickly put it on with no help from her mother since it was a simple dress. Afterwards, she sat walked over to her desk and grabbed a few pins and two white ribbons. Neatly braiding her hair, Lorna remembered reading a book about elvish hairstyles, sometimes her mother would spend the whole day in Lorna's room with her looking up new hairstyles to experiment with each other. But her favorite was the two small plaits that came together to form a long ponytail. When she was fully finished, she didn't bother to say goodbye to Bellaena since it was way too early for her to awake.

Taking one step at a time from the nerves, she reached the bottom of the staircase with her father and mother waiting near the door. Her father was still in his night clothes, while her mother like Lorna was dressed and ready to go to work. "Lovely gown, dear," Lilanna smiled, "now, here's your medicine for you today, drink it while we're walking to the palace," she handed it to Lorna who studied the vial instantly. Like her mother she was always curious about everything, her eyes scanned the object with the cold blue liquid inside. Lilanna turned towards her husband and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "have a good day, my love," she told him, softly, they both shared a brief intimate look at each other until Lilanna spun on her heel to open the front door and stepped out, with Lorna close behind.

Closing the door behind her, Lorna walked alongside with her mother through the isolated streets of Dale. It was very early and so there weren't many people around. The occasional market stalls being set up ready for the day, and men and women opening their curtains to the cold, spring morning.

Remembering the medicine her mother gave to her, she quickly gulped it all down. "Ew," Lorna whispered, sticking her tongue out at the flavor of the substance.

Lilanna laughed out loud, not caring if the town was asleep, "the flavor will disappear in a while, my dear."

Trying to forget the taste of it, Lorna's mind thought of Dale. How she wished to get out of it and go in search for other kingdoms and islands. But nevertheless, she still adored Dale. The city was so diverse and lively. Everyone in the city, as well as Laketown, were different. There weren't as many elves as Lorna would've liked, but she knew there were many travellers going by which she would spy on them through her bedroom window. Sometimes King Thranduil of Mirkwood would come to stay for months, to which she would beam up at the elves that would pass by in the streets.

"Keep up, darling," her mother instructed gently. Skipping towards her mother, they walked past their street towards many others until they reached the bridge that was in front of the mighty front doors of Erebor. A small river came between Erebor and Dale, as a child, she would sometimes spot small toads hopping from one lily pad to another. She would study each little detail of the frog, run home and draw the frog from memory and then hang it up on her wall.

Erebor was magnificent, although she had never been inside of it before, the outside exterior of it was spectacular. The carved walls with so much detail and beauty in it, stretching high up the mountain. As they passed the bridge, her mother too looked over the edges in curiosity.

Walking through the bridge and through the winding road towards the front doors, Lorna felt that with each step more and more weight on her shoulders.

They stopped when they reached the doors. "Who goes there?" Gazing up towards the battlements, a group of guards stood watching down at them. "State your name and address."

"My name is Lilanna Silverstone, and this is my daughter, Lorna Silverstone," her mother wrapped one arm around her daughter's waist, "we are handmaiden's to Princess Dis and Princess Agirth."

Lorna watched as the guards exchanged looks, "open the door," the guard yelled. Almost automatically, the doors to Erebor opened and together they both walked inside.

Lorna gasped.

Inside, ebony stone walls filled the space. Stairs cases that went up and down, left or right. The handles to the staircases golden, matching the walls and stairs. Gazing more upwards, the stone that hadn't been carved stayed silently above them all. It almost terrified Lorna, knowing that any minute at any second parts of the unmade stone could fall.

Lorna prayed to Mahal that wouldn't happen.

Meanwhile, Lilanna showed some identification to the guards who opened the doors, the papers showed where they lived and information about themselves. Obviously the guards weren't stupid enough to let anyone into Erebor with just words. When Lilanna was finished, she took hold of her daughter's arm, "come on, follow me," Lilanna pulled Lorna along as they walked up a set of stairs. "Don't look down, that'll make you dizzy." But before Lilanna could warn her daughter, Lorna's eyes moved downwards and over the golden handles. _Oh dear, that's high._

Immediately Lorna cocked her head away and moved her head to look up to where the stairs ended and a hallway began. "Now, this is the royal chambers, along this hallway Prince Thorin and Frerin and Princess Dis sleep, take the next steps upwards are where King Thror and Prince Thráin and Princess Agirth sleep," her mother told Lorna who kept her eyes still, focusing on what her mother was telling her - knowing full well that she would need to learn these details. "Follow me, and I'll show you where Dis' chambers are," Lilanna and Lorna walked towards the hallway. It was dark, with only a few candles light for them. Three rooms, three doors and one guard on each door. "Here's where Dis is," Lilanna pointed to the door at the end near the window. "I have to go, little dove, but I'll see you at lunch time. Lunch time all the servants go to the kitchens, that's at the bottom of Erebor," she kissed her daughter on the forehead, "good luck, you'll be amazing." Lorna watched as her mother left her, ascending up the stairs towards Princess Agirth's chambers.

Lorna stood opposite one guard outside Dis' room, his uniform silver with the Erebor emblem on his chest plate. He wore no helmet - didn't need to - he looked young, shorter than her. His beard wasn't too long, not like her father's. "My name is Lorna Silverstone, I am Dis' handmaiden," she tried to sound confident, but her voice quavered a little.

"So." The guard replied, bluntly.

"So let me in, or you'll have an upset, late Princess on your hands," Lorna snapped at the guard. Both, she and the guard looked shocked at what she had just said. _Where did that come from?_

Nevertheless, the guard moved to the side to let her through. Carefully and quietly, Lorna turned the door handle to open the door and let herself in. Shutting the door even more carefully behind her, she then walked over to the bed and looked down at Dis who was quietly snoring.

Leaning down, her eyes roamed the Princess, taking her features in. She was beautiful. _Like every Princess should be_ , Lorna thought. Her hair was a light brown, like chocolate. She wore a silky white nightgown, with parts of her legs sticking out from under the covers. "Princess," Lorna got the nerves to speak up, "Princess Dis, it's time to wake up."

She heard the Princess groan, then gulped, clearing her voice, "who are you?" Not bothering to open her eyes to look herself.

"My name is Lorna Silverstone, I'm going to be your new handmaiden," Lorna said.

"Hm," hummed Dis, slowly one by one her eyes opened and she looked at Lorna standing above her. "You are an _elf_ ," she stated.

"Yes," Lorna replied, quickly adding, "your majesty."

Dis scrunched her face up, " _please_ ," lifting her body up from the bed and sitting cross-legged, "don't call me ' _you majesty_ ', ' _princess_ ', ' _my lady_ ' ever again. Well, unless we're in the company of my father or mother, or grandfather even. Just call me Dis." Lorna's lips lifted to a smile, she was kind. "And _you_ are going to be my new best friend," Dis said. Lorna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is that allowed?" Lorna asked, unsure.

"Probably not, but who cares I'm the Princess," Dis said, cheekily. "I haven't had a friend before, I only have my brothers."

Lorna blinked, "neither have I."

Dis beamed, "then I shall be your first and you shall be my first," reached out to hold her hand, Lorna smiled even more and they both squeezed each other's hands. Lorna then helped Dis out of bed and ready for a bath. Dis told Lorna that all the royal chambers have a separate room where the bath is kept. Imagining the bath to be like the silver little one at home, Lorna didn't expect the bath to take up the whole room! The sides of the bath were wooden, and inside it filled at least twenty or more people inside.

"This is the switch for the tap," Dis pointed at the metal tap in the far corner of the bath tub. Lorna walked over towards it and switched it on, immediately water burst out and began filling up the tub. Steam began to rise and steam up the windows, "be a darling and open up the window." Doing exactly what she instructed, Lorna couldn't help but let her mind wander.

"Where does the water come from?" Lorna asked, curiously.

"From the boiler room downstairs, where they get the water from the lake behind the mountain," Dis replied, she didn't seem to mind Lorna asking questions.

When the water reached a suitable level, Lorna stopped the water from running. Turning around she immediately cast her eyes down as Dis dropped her nightgown onto the floor and hopped into the bath. Lorna went over to where her nightgown was and picked up. "Where would you like me to put this?" Lorna asked, politely.

Swimming around in the huge tub, Dis replied, "a woman comes around with a trolley where you put dirty washing, she'll knock when she arri-" suddenly a knock came from the door. " _Ah_! There she is."

Lorna walked towards the door and opened it wide, peeking her head through. In the middle of the hallway stood an old lady, her back hunched forwards holding on to the wooden trolley like her life depended on it. Careful not to wake up the two Princes, she walked over to the little old lady and dropped the nightgown into it. Nodding in thanks to the woman, Lorna walked back to Dis' chambers.

Dis was out the bath already, a towel around her body as she sat at her dressing table. "What earrings should I wear, Lorna?" Dis asked, sighing wholeheartedly. As Lorna made her way to the desk, she looked down at the earrings all in a row in a draw under the table. In the row above were different sorts of necklaces, as well as rings.

"Hm," Lorna thought, "the sapphires looks stunning," pointing at the beautiful jewellery. After sorting out everything Dis was going to wear, they then came to the door where Dis breathed in and out heavily. Lorna looked at her with concern, "are you well, my lady?"

Dis snapped her head to look at Lorna, for a moment Lorna thought she was going to slap her. "What did I say you were to call me?" Dis smirked, raising one eyebrow at her new friend.

Lorna huffed out her nose, "Dis, are you alright?"

Dis' smirk turned into a warm smile, "I'm fine, just preparing myself. You are to follow me at all times, and do whatever I tell you. But don't worry, I hardly do much so all I need from you today is to talk to me - keep me company, which I'm sure you are capable of doing."

"I won't disappoint you, Dis, thank you for giving me this job," Lorna said.

Dis slide her arm through Lorna's and together they walked out into the hallway towards where Dis was wanting to go. "You won't disappoint me, Lorna. And if you do I'm sure I'll forgive you, I'm the forgiving type."

Lorna laughed, "what do you want to do today, Dis?" asked Lorna, looking down at her friend. Lorna was only a couple of inches taller than her. Apparently, Thorin was a very tall dwarf, only two inches taller than herself - well, that was what she'd heard.

"To the training ground," Dis said, "my brothers will be sparring probably."

Lorna nodded, turning her head to look forward. As they took many stairs to wherever the training grounds were, Lorna tried to keep her breathing steady, her anxiety crept up a little as her mind began to think of the Princes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three -**

"I thought your brothers would be asleep by now?" Lorna asked as they neared a door. The bad thing about Erebor is that everything looked the same, she knew that if Dis were to leave her she would definitely get lost.

"Oh, heavens no," Dis laughed, "my brothers are like warriors; they wake up at the break of dawn, fetch their breakfast by going out into the forest to catch wild boar, then they return to fight each other in the training grounds."

Lorna didn't know if she was teasing or telling the truth. She wouldn't be surprised if dwarven princes' did such things. The boys in Dale loved to hunt, together they formed groups where they would go out to the woods to see what they could kill. Bellaena and their father, Borin loved the idea and sometimes Borin would go out with them. Lorna however, never liked the idea of hunting animals, neither did her mother. But hunting for the royal family was hardly a surprising matter since they probably had annual dates for it.

Dis saw the look of confusion on Lorna's face and pushed her a little, laughing some more. "I'm only teasing."

"Oh," Lorna said, blinking multiple times to try and get over the fact she had fallen for it. "You do hunt, though?"

"Yes, but not as much as my brothers," Dis smiled, "do you hunt?" she asked Lorna. They made their way up even more emerald stairs where they could now see a balcony overviewing the training grounds.

"No, I'm a vegetarian," told Lorna, shaking her head slightly.

"That must be why you're so thin," Dis pointed out, but she was wrong - although Lorna never admitted it. The reason she was so skinny was because as part of an elvish tradition they would purge themselves to see how far they could endure. It was an awful tradition, but it extended their knowledge of survival. Lorna had gone through a full week with only just two bottles of water. It was something she was learning if she were to travel around the world she needed to learn how to survive without food or even water.

The girls walked through the doorway to the balcony where they both peered down to view the training ground. It was basically a grassy area with a square wall to show where you were allowed to train, and outside of it were wooden benches. "Do you come here often?" Lorna asked Dis.

Dis nodded, her gaze fixed on someone. "Whenever my brothers are here. It's what they do; train before breakfast," she told Lorna who raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "Come," Dis said, nodding over to the stairs that would lead down to the wooden benches.

They were still linked by their arms, and together they descended the stairs, both holding their skirts to make sure they knew their footing. As they did, Lorna couldn't help but glance over to the training ground where she saw four men sparring together in pairs. As they came closer, turning the corner towards an aisle that would then stopped - Dis and Lorna kept walking until they both reached the wall. Dis immediately relaxed, unlinking her arm from Lorna and resting her folded arms on the top of the wall. Since Dis was a dwarf, the wall was only a few inches smaller than her, and so she was only resting her two arms and chin on it - whereas Lorna who was taller just stood still, watching the fighting.

The first two pairs were older dwarves, one being very, very tall whilst the other was smaller, maybe even smaller than Dis. The smaller one had a long beard that reached down to her belt, which he tucked it under so it wouldn't get in the way. He was probably middle-aged since some of his beard was a mixture of grey and brown. The taller one had a large mohawk and beard, which was a dark chestnut brown. He looked angry whereas the other looked content. They were both fighting with dwarven swords, only slightly going hard on each other, sometimes the smaller one would politely ask the taller one to take it easy for him.

The other pair were two brothers, they both kept referring each other to 'brother' when they blocked one another. They both seemed the same size, but as the taller one stood still, Lorna realized how tall he actually was. Taller than even her. His face was emotionless, blocking his brother each time he would raise his sword high. He had two braids on either side of his beard, and more braids in his long dark hair. The other had light brown hair and stubble around his mouth. He looked younger, bouncing around to try and defend himself.

"Brothers," Dis cried out, the taller one stopped and looked over at Dis, but his eyes switched to look at Lorna who stood next to her. Narrowing his eyes he tried to think who she was, when suddenly the younger brother lashed out and sprinted over to him, trying to take him down. Immediately the older brother took one step to the side and left his foot out for his brother to trip on. He did, and like a tree being cut down, the brother fell hard onto the ground. Everyone stopped, the other pair instantly walked over to see what was happening. Meanwhile, the older brother stayed put, his gaze fixed on Lorna.

Lorna who was unaware of it looked at the brother who had fallen. Was he okay? She thought he didn't seem in pain. Like a spring from a box, the younger brother sprang up and looked up at his older brother, a smirk on his face. "Why did you do that?" He asked - he didn't look mad, just in shock that he was taken down so easily.

The older brother who's eyes were on Lorna, watched as she turned to look at him, immediately he looked away. Staring at his younger brother, Frerin, he smiled, "wanted to prove a point that you are too all over the place when fighting, if you had just stayed where you were you - possibly - could've taken me down," the older brother said. Being half-elf had many advantages and hearing from long distances was certainly one of them, she narrowed her eyes a little, understanding why the brother did so. He was right, obviously. "Also," the older brother added, "it was funny." He smirked, looking down at Frerin who squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Oh," he said, "funny is it?" Frerin spread his legs out in battle position, "I'll show you funny-" he charged at his older brother, thinking he had more of a chance, but the brother didn't realize how ready his older brother actually was.

The older brother automatically stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed his brother by his collar and leg as he charged and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground. Lorna and Dis winced as they heard the clash of armor and cry out from the younger brother.

Meanwhile, the older brother reached out for his sword that was stuck in the ground and pointed it at his brother's face. "Do you yield?" He asked, panting.

The brother held his hands up and breathed out, "I yield, I yield!"

Lorna couldn't believe how strong the dwarf was, he carried his brother like he weighed nothing. "My brother," Dis said, her eyes pointing over at the older brother, "is a great warrior, but I've never seen him do something like that before. I wonder why," Dis said, "maybe he was showing off."

Lorna who's gazed was fixed on the older brother replied without turning her head, "which brother is that?"

"Thorin," the sister replied.

Lorna's eyes widened a little. Of course, it was Thorin, she should've known. Thorin held his hand out for Frerin to hold as he helped him up to his feet. Together they laughed over the fight and hugged, both clamping each other hard on the back.

Thorin, Frerin and the other two made their way towards Dis and Lorna, completely oblivious as to who Lorna was exactly. Stopping near them, it was the dwarf with the mohawk that spoke first, "good morning, my lady," he bowed, he didn't bother to look at Lorna - she didn't mind, she was too busy realizing that Thorin was taller than her, by a few inches. But not as tall as the one with the mohawk.

"And a good morning to you, cousin," Dis said. Cousin? Lorna thought, she turned to look at Dis who saw how confused she was. "Boys, this is my new handmaiden, Lorna Silverstone."

Lorna smiled at all of them.

"Nice to meet you, Lorna," the small long bearded dwarf said.

"Nice to meet you all, too," Lorna replied, bowing her head slightly.

"You're small for an elf," Thorin spoke up. Lorna glanced over at him, she was shocked at how low his voice was.

And you're an alright fighter, for a dwarf; Lorna thought, but she knew she shouldn't say anything. It was not her place. "Yes, my lord," she spoke up, curtsying a little.

"Her mother is Lilanna Silverstone, Thorin," Dis pointed out. Thorin raised his head a little, realizing who she was.

"Ah, so you're half-elf half- dwarf," Thorin said.

"Yes, my lord," Lorna said, again.

There was suddenly an awkward silence, something that made Lorna slightly uncomfortable especially since Thorin's gaze was stuck on her. It was like he was examining her, wanting to find out everything about her.

Frerin was the first to speak up, Lorna praising him in her head. "So, how long have you been here in Erebor?"

"Today is my first day as Princess Dis' handmaiden, but I've lived in Dale my whole life," Lorna answered his question. Frerin nodded, he seemed kinder than Thorin who was blunt and slightly rude.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The small dwarf asked.

"Yes, I am, Mr-" she didn't know his name, and felt obligated to know so in case she were to ever see him again.

"My name is Balin, my lady," he bowed at her, he looked up at the tall mohawk dwarf, "and this is my younger brother, Dwalin." Dwalin just nodded at her.

Lorna bowed, "it's nice to meet you all."

Dis snorted, "oh please, I can tell you're bored, let's leave the men to manly activities and-"

"Dis," Thorin raised his voice, "maybe the lady likes the manly activities?" Everyone turned their heads to Lorna, she flushed.

"Um," Lorna tried to think of what to say, "if you want me to leave with you, your majesty, I'll go with you, of course."

Dis waved a hand at her, "no, no, I was just thinking you were bored that's all," she said, then continued, "are you enjoying yourself here?"

Lorna felt like everyone was judging her - hell, they probably were. "I do not mind, whatever you wish."

Dis smiled and turned to look at her cousins and brothers, "carry on gentlemen, we'll stay and watch until we get called for breakfast."

The cousins and Frerin nodded, walking away from the ladies while Thorin stayed - his eyes still on Lorna. "Which culture do you prefer, my lady?" Lorna couldn't believe Prince Thorin was trying to start a conversation. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Dis smirked a little, something sneaky on her mind. Nevertheless, Dis walked over to the wooden bench to sit down, leaving Thorin and Lorna alone.

Lorna observed from behind Thorin and Frerin, Balin and Dwalin fought together in threes. Surely, Thorin should go over and fight with them to keep it fair? "I prefer," she stopped, thinking that maybe she should just say dwarven culture than elvish since it would make him happy, but then she would be lying..."um," she gulped, clearing her throat, "I prefer elvish culture, your majesty."

Thorin cocked his head back, completely shocked with what she had said. "And what is it you love more than dwarven culture?"

"The way elvish people see the world," she immediately replied.

"And how is that?" Thorin asked intrigued, he walked closer to her. Lorna stayed still, frozen almost.

"Elves see beauty, wonder, and amazement in the world, they do not harm animals since they are all vegetarian. They nurture the world and do not think war is the primary objective to solve peace," Lorna said.

"But surely if an army is on your doorstep and they have wronged you - you would want them to know their place?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't start a war, I would talk and resolve with them," Lorna said, "I do not think that a war that can cause depression, poverty and make many women widows and many children orphans is a good decision."

Thorin was taken aback. From a young age he has always been told he will one day be King, and being a King sometimes means going to war. He knew it in his heart one day there would be a war and an army for him to command. But now, after what Lorna had just told him, he felt ashamed somehow.

Lorna saw the blankness on his face and instantly felt embarrassed, she cast her head down and fiddling with her fingers, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "you probably don't agree."

Thorin took one large step forward, he placed his hands on the wall and lowered his head so he could still see her face. "No, I actually do-"

"Come on, Thorin!" Frerin shouted, both Lorna and Thorin lifted their heads up and looked over at Frerin who was waving him over.

Sighing deeply, Thorin turned back to Lorna and bowed his head, "until we meet again, my lady." Before Lorna could reply, he had turned and left.

Walking over to the bench Dis sat on, Lorna sat down and inhaled loudly. "I think he likes you," Dis said. Lorna snapped her head towards the princess.

"What?" she hissed, "no," Lorna said, "no he doesn't. He was just being kind."

Dis snorted. "What were you guys talking about, anyways?" she inquired. Lorna frowned a little.

"We discussed war," Lorna responded. Dis made a face that looked in pain - or confusion, whatever it was Lorna couldn't tell precisely.

"How odd," Dis eventually said. "Maybe you two are made for each other."

Lorna shook her head, "we talked for four minutes, maybe five. That doesn't mean I'm made for him. I've talked to a lot of people, am I married to them?"

Dis' face light up, "oh! And you've got his sass too, I can't wait to see what your babies are going to end up like." Lorna elbowed Dis to which they both laughed out loud.

Dis was right in some way - Lorna did think Thorin incredibly attractive, especially his eyes, they reminded Lorna of a storm. Despite his features, Lorna wanted to travel, she had no time for Princes' and she bet the Princes' didn't have time for her. She only took this job for her mother's happiness and for the money so in the future she could leave Dale.

Lorna repeated those words in her mind: 'she had no time for Princes' and the Princes' didn't have time for her'. But even so, she still looked at Thorin as he was fighting this time with Dwalin, and she felt herself feel all sorts of butterflies in her belly.


End file.
